


Something about my brother.

by perlaena



Category: Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Jealousy, Kisses, M/M, Possessive Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perlaena/pseuds/perlaena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam met a guy who apparently is a vampire from other universe, he doesn't know what is he doing here and he ask for help to the winchesters. Everything is ok, but now  he's flirting with Dean and that doesn't like at Sam not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something about my brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Sam knows his brother is handsome and chicks love him, but this? It was fun but now is getting more and more annoyed, and he doesn't know why.
> 
> (I wake up with this idea in my head and I have to write it, is my first FF and English is not my first language so, don't be so mean! Haha)

Dean and Sam met a dude who apparently is a vampire from other universe, he doesn't know what is he doing here and he ask for help to the winchesters.

At first they think he's joking, 'cause the dude is like a freakin vampire stereotype, all perfect and with a pair of fangs, you could grab from an Anne Rice novel. 

He was following them since he heard they were talking about supernatural stuff with Bobby in a phone. Every other people could ignore them and look at them like crazy people, but not he. So they at least gonna listen to him.  
They had been hunting a ghost who broke all the glasses in a house and almost killed the kids in there, but they're ok now and Sam just leave with a cut in his hand and a bleeding nose. Dean made an improvised bandage with a piece of cloth until they find a motel and he can patch the wound properly.

Apparently the dude was in his own town arguing with his brother and his "friend" Bonnie about their habits and suddenly he was covered by a white light and appears in a road in a place he had never seen before, and the worst part is that he doesn't have his ring.

"And why you need a ring after all? your wife's gonna get mad at you or something?" Dean said.

"That ring, let me be in the sun like everybody else, it's very important you know? I guess it belongs to that world."

"So you're basically saying that in this... strange universe where you from, vampires are like... In the movies" Sam was very confuse, that can't be the only world but that parallel universe sounds exactly like this one, with different kind of creatures but basically the same. 

"Yes Sam, that's exactly what I'm saying, so are you gonna help me or not? I mean I can stay here watching your pretty eyes all the eternity Dean but they need me there.

"Ergh... Yeah... Yeah... Sure Lestat we'll see what can we do" Dean says uncomfortable. They walk to the impala while Sam was dialling Bobby.

"I'll have to think it better if all the people here is like you are, seriously man you're sexy as hell" 

Dean flirts with girls all the time, but this, this was different, it's weird yeah, but Damon is very attractive and the way he talk is making Dean really nervous. Sam find that hilarious, Dean is red like a tomato and the vampire just stare at him without any complex.

During the trip the dude is being flirting with Dean, and give him stares that coult melt anyone, Sam is enjoying the trip at first cause it's funny how uncomfortable makes that to Dean.  
Dean for sure is damn straight but even if the dude's a man, is damn hot, he have a blue eyes that he swear could shine in the dark. And if they have time, he maybe, just maybe could break that ass. So he's starting to reciprocate the stares and he's kinda flirting a little, just a little. 

From the back seat on the impala Sam realises that it's been hours since Dean is not looking really uncomfortable anymore, and that is getting annoying. Yes the guy is attractive, great lips, great eyes and probably an acceptable ass if he was gay but his incredibly handsome brother isn't, so why is he flirting back? And why that is making Sam so angry? 

He tries to catch Dean's attention over and over again talking about the case all the time and how Bobby gives them the solution.  
"Actually is very common that once in a while someone opens a portal and gets trapped in another world, but it's not difficult to solve it"  
"So we just have to take him to this place and that's all?"  
"Yeah, that's all"  
"Awesome, we'll be there by tomorrow night"  
"So were you gonna take me out tonight Dean?" Damon said with a smirk. Dean just chuckled and raise and eyebrow to him.  
"Well... We"  
"We have to keep driving to arrive sooner"  
"I can't be out in the sun, kid"  
"We can put you in the trunk" The stupid bastard can stay there, after all it's for his own good.  
"So nice from you Sam"  
"Dean, I'm serious he needs to be in his world soon so..." but he just received an "it's ok Sam, you get some sleep, I got this"  
"Yes Sammy, leave the grownups work." 

The hell Sam's gonna sleep when that pseudo vampire is taking his place in then Impala, and looking his brother like a piece of meat. His heart is racing in his chest. He's 25 and he probably killed more things that this twilight douchebag.

"Don't call me that" Sam said and crossed his arms like he was a damn annoyed teenager. But he doesn't care, this can't happen, he have to protect his big brother, maybe the vampire is seducing him with his power or something, because Dean doesn't like dudes, not now, not ever.

The strangest thing is that "Damon" didn't have his power in this world just the two fangs. When The vampire touch his brother's leg, he can't handle it anymore, so he does the only thing he can think about, and remove the bandage from his hand which immediately start bleeding. Of course it was something childish but who cares?

"Dean' this is not working! I need you fix me up"  
"What? Oh Jesus, Sam. " Dean said and pulls the car out of the road. Ignoring the hand that leave his knee.  
"Ok Sammy hold on a sec " Dean is out of the impala in seconds and looking in the car's trunk for the medical kit.

"Can he wait until the motel room?, we don't have time for this, probably the sun is coming out soon and I have to be safe.

"It freaking hurts Dean" Sam said with puppy eyes look, Dean could never resist.  
"Hold on Sammy I'll patch you" Dean is in the back seat now, taking his brother's hand and cleaning it with a clean cloth and alcohol. Sam can't stop the satisfied smile that he has now. And he's sure the vampire notice that.

"Shit, the guy's like a little kid"  
"Shut up, I'll be quick, princess, you'll be in your room in a moment" Dean says  
But he takes more time that it should, 'cause Sam moves his hand when Dean is pinching him with the needle, every time. When Dean finally ends. He returns to the front seat "done Sammy don't touch it again"  
"thanks Dean".  
"You're welcome baby brother, I'll give you some pills later" Damon just chuckle at hear the 'baby brother' thing. But Sam doesn't care, Dean can call him whatever he wants, but just Dean.

When they arrive to the motel the sun is coming out so Damon barely waves his hand and leave them for his room, a little one with no windows.

San can't be more satisfied. In the room he shares with his brother, he watch Dean in the first sunrise lights, Dean can't close his eyes and once in a while touches his crotch through his jeans, staring at the door till he finally sleeps. Dean was thinking in the other man, Sam knows that and it hurts, but at least he's here with him, in other bed but here. 

The next night they're on the road again, before that, Sam almost run to his seat next to Dean in the impala, while Damon just sits in the back.

Bobby had said that they have to be at the church in an exactly hour in That mystic falls place, so they have to hurry up.

Even if Damon is in the back seat, he stares at Dean in the mirror with a smirk and comes to Deans's ear to secretly whisper something that Sam can't hear, but it makes Dean laugh and growl. He growl! His damn straight brother growl! This can't be happening. Sam can't wait for this dude goes the hell out of here.

They finally are in the place, Damon just have to crossed a church door and he'll disappears forever. But the fucking bastard is taking his time, cause apparently he's very grateful for the help, sure, and why he's staring just his brother while he says that?

Sam with the hands in his pockets hiding his tight fists and his cold ice look, just stays there, watching them.  
"I wish we had more time, you know? I couldn't know this place like I want" Damon says looking down his brother. Dean was gonna say something but Sam talked first.  
"There's no time, Bobby said its now or never, so hurry up"  
"Ok, ok, easy, you look like a jealous girlfriend you know that?" Damon say and Dean laughs.

He's not jealous, come one! Is his brother, he's just protecting him, right? Even if the vampire is an useless douchebag, he could be dangerous, right? 

While Sam is thinking all that Damon said, the vampire touch his brother's arm and gets close to Dean who is smirking and doesn't look pissed at all.

When Sam realises, they were kissing.  
Oh hell no! Deans gonna punch him, he'll do, he have to. But Dean's not fighting, he's kind of enjoying the kiss. Damon's hands are in Dean's Shoulders and Dean put his hands in the vampire hips and they're moaning. Dean's hand is almost touching Damon's butt.

"Mmm so good to me" Dean likes this!  
This is enough, this is not going to happen, how dare that stupid bastard to touch his brother.

"Ejemm... Cough cough... DEAN!"  
Dean jumps and left the vampire's body.  
"It's time, you have to go, now!"  
"ok it was a fun trip after all, maybe I'll be back some day and we'll finish what we started" Damon says and winked at Dean.  
"Sure" Dean say with a fucking sexy smirk in his face.

"See you guys, thanks again, bye Sam you have to control yourself dude" he said, whispering to Sam that last part. And then he barely touched his brother's crotch and crossed the church's door, disappearing mysteriously .

Dean just stays there staring the door.  
"Damn that was hot"  
"He's a man Dean" Sam never cared at all the gay thing in other men, but now he's angry and couldn't let his brother changes to gay for other man.  
"Well he's a pretty hot Man, don't you think?"  
"No, and you're not gay, Dean"  
"Nope, but I don't know, I guess I'm like a God of sex Sammy, you put a pretty face in front of me and that's all I need."  
"Pff sure, I see that..."  
"Ok, ok, but if you say someone that I said that, I'll punch you"

Sam is relaxed now. They walked to the impala and he's just looking his brother's big arms, legs, butt, he knows that Dean have a great dick too, the girls love it, Sam heard them talking and he saw Dean in the shower all the time. Sam froze, he thought a about that in the past, but it's because he was a horny guy, now he is an adult, he's straight and now basically he's raping his brother with the eyes and he have a growing boner in his pants.

"Sam? Are you ok?, you're pale" Dean looks worry now and he's touching Sam's cheeks and forehead.  
"Ye...yeah, I'm fine... Don't worry Dean"  
"How's your hand, let me see"

Dean check the wound careful with both hands, and Sam just looks at him, beautiful green eyes, curly eye lashes, juicy lips, his brother is beautiful he always knew that, but it didn't care before, but now is different he cant control himself anymore and strokes his brother's cheek with his free hand, of course Dean looks up for the strange gesture.

"What? Sam..." Dean couldn't finish cause Sam is kissing him, hand in the back of Dean's head. Dean fights trying to push Sam off but Sam just tighten his grip in Dean's hair and continues kissing him harder, Dean's hands are pushing Sam in the shoulders... till he stops... and opens his mouth for Sam, who don't loose any time and urges his tongue inside Dean's mouth, both hands in him for keeping him still, one in the back of his head and the other touching his face even If Dean doesn't look like he's gonna move in any time. 

Deans's tongue is cooperating now and bites and lick Sam's lower lip, who's starting to growl while Dean moans in Sam's lips. Sam wants to erase any rest of the vampire lips in Deans's, if any man gonna touch his brother is him, just him, it's always being like that, Dean and Sam against the world, nobody else. They continues kissing but Sam is more confident now and can't handle it, he rush his own boner in Dean's crotch, making Dean jumps and pushing Sam, hands in his shoulders, like that was enough. Deans's gaze is down and both breath heavily, trying to calm down before they say anything.

"What was that about?" Dean said without looking at Sam.  
"Dean I..." Dean let his brother and turns to the impala.  
"It's late we need some sleep, and I'm hungry, come on"  
"But Dean... I..."  
"I told you, put a pretty face in front on me... Let's get us some food Sam"

Sam stay there while his brother gets in the driver seat of the impala, and he follows him. They don't talk about that for now.  
But Sam can swear he felt Dean's dick growing inside the jeans.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued :)
> 
> I'm not exactly a TVD fan, but I know a little bit about that, I hoped you like it.


End file.
